Zero Loneliness
by Place to Try
Summary: Even though he was the one beside Kidou... even though it was like that... how dare this guy come in and meddle with their business! Kidou wasn't the only one shocked by Kageyama's death... what's so special about him! Wait, isn't Fudou the enemy here? Kidou? Fudou? Come to think of it... he was always alone, wasn't he? Alone...
1. 01

**Matsurei: Requested by Rileyanna! Yes, it's just the "hook", so please be patient! Come on, you really believe I'm going to write every single chapter like this? =w=  
**

**Suginei: Y-  
**

**Matsurei: Not a word from you. ...Please trust me more! This will be a story with a total of four chapters, thank you!  
**

* * *

_"You're always alone, don't you feel lonely?"  
_

_"Idiot. Aren't you right here with me?"  
_


	2. 02

**Matsurei: Now, the continuation! Go, go, go! Must complete this before the exams! X( On a side note, as the summary probably sounded... I've always wondered, but, I'm pretty it's not just Kidou who felt depressed about Kageyama's death, and I bet even Sakuma and Genda had been secretly weeping behind the scenes... no OOC intended.  
**

**Suginei: And to add up to that, we don't know about Sakuma's past, so... we're just going to assume that the kids from Teikoku were also all picked up by Kageyama or something.  
**

**Matsurei: ...What she said.  
**

* * *

The semifinal match between Inazuma Japan and Orpheus had finally ended, as for Kageyama who has committed many sins had also been arrested by the police. But who would have thought that a simple traffic accident would take away his life just like that? The smile on his face before he died could barely be seen, his sunglasses had fallen onto the ground, it was like a metaphor for the life, surrounded by darkness, he had been living in up until then.

"Kageyama, you really think death could save you from all the sins you've committed in the past?" Sakuma Jirou arrived at the scene of the crime, squatting down next to the pair of sunglasses, picking them up after pausing for a few seconds, despite those words, the sad tone in his voice could clearly be heard.

He raised his head, the weather seemed nice, forming a strong contrast against the color called tragedy that had painted this day, but no matter how blue the sky was, it still wasn't enough to erase the sadness in his chest. Even upon the shock of finding out that his long admired commander was actually such a sly, evil and ambitious person, the hate he felt for soccer actually lead to the attempt to hurt both him and his comrades! Sakuma still couldn't forget, his death was just too sudden, after all.

_"If you're a man, make those tears reverse!"_ This quote was taught to him by Kageyama, but alas, facing the situation today, his heart was not able to stop the tears, but he, who was already used to hiding his feelings, did not allow his tears to reach his cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing, Sakuma-kun?" A familiar voice floated over behind his ear, there was no need for Sakuma to turn around in order to identify the owner of that voice, just listen to that haughty tone, it's close to impossible to find another person on this world who talked that way!

"Shut up! Let me sulk in peace." He ordered, although his tone was surprisingly calm.

"I just came out of kindness to see whether or not you were still alive! Since you don't appreciate it at all, then I'll just go eat dinner." Fudou Akio waved his hand impatiently, already turning to leave.

"You..."

"What? Changed your mind?"

"Aren't you sad?" Sakuma lifted his head up, he was at eye level with the other. He couldn't help bringing up the dreadful topic.

"If you're talking about the death of Mr.K, then I can tell you with absolutely no second thoughts that, no, I'm not sad." Looking away from the shocked look in Sakuma's eyes, Fudou continued, "But if it's Kageyama, then yes, I guess I am."

"How so?" Sakuma asked, his voice lowered.

"The same as you, I guess he also counted as the person who introduced soccer to me. Even if he wanted me to use that damn evil power, or even if he just thought of me as a chess piece for Teikoku Gakuen, he still allowed me to show my soccer talent." Fudou said with a faint tone, showing a "I-don't-care-about-the-past" attitude.

"Is that so? I never thought that we'd be this similar."

"Not at all, you're a valued forward and comrade of the genius strategist, while I'm just a sad pick-up soccer player, despite the fact that I'm just about to starve to death, I still have to come down here to comfort the poor little boy with a father complex." He grinned in a sinister way, waiting patiently for Sakuma's next reaction.

"Really, did you have to use those silly words? No wonder you don't have a single friend." Sakuma simply smiled back, check mating Fudou back with high technique which he had developed from Kidou's teachings.

"At least that sounds better than having a father complex like you! Thinking of Kageyama as a father, what an idiot." Before he could finish what he wanted to say, Fudou's collar was grabbed roughly, looking at the smoke coming out of his angered team mate, he had no idea whether to cry or laugh. "I'll say, Sakuma-kun! You're not this easy to provoke when Kidou-kun's not involved, right? Don't tell me I stuck a nail there?"

"Shut up." Sakuma's outreached hand trembled slightly.

"Shit! Sakuma Jirou, let go immediately! Or else I'll beat you up until you cry for your mommy! Or until no one can even recognize your face! Fuck! You..." Fudou struggled with all his might, cuss words came out due to impatience.

Not allowing him to finish, Sakuma tilted his head, brushing over Fudou's lips.

_Bang-_

A loud noise sounded. Fudou had roughly pushed Sakuma onto the cold ground, the smile on his face was inhumanly wide.

"Your kissing technique sucks ass! Stop pretending to know how to do it." The evil yet charming smile on his face was indeed unique, facing his good buddy whom he had trapped underneath him, he was extremely confident that the winning ticket was within his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get up! You're too heavy! Has a screw gone wrong or something?" Sakuma roughly waved a fist at Fudou's stomach, too bad it didn't seem to have affect.

"You're the one with a loose screw! Shit, why did you kiss me all of a sudden? What if someone saw us? Me, a sturdy handsome guy got forcefully kissed by a penguin lover with a father complex!"

"That... that was because..." Facing this question, our Teikoku beauty as well as the genius, Kidou's, most valued friend, couldn't think of an answer. After all, just now, he just kissed this troublesome character without thinking.

"Bah, how annoying! Think about it yourself!" Fudou quickly blocked Sakuma's mouth, hotness spread though it slowly. Ignoring the struggling of the person in front of him, he roughly barged his tongue in, as if he were a fully experienced lover.

* * *

**Matsurei: Gaaah, now I gotta go study! It's the season for exams! RUN!**** Two more chapters to go, so you'll be seeing more of these two... next week, perhaps, see ya!  
**


	3. 03

**Matsurei: **03.

* * *

"Uu... F-Fudou... have you gone mad?" Sakuma pushed away the face that was sticking so close to his in a flustered manner, instinctively rubbing his sore lips, arching his eyebrows with a touch of hostility.

"I'm not mad. Who said you could force a kiss on me while I can't do the same? Ore-sama's kissing technique is much better than yours! Don't you think so? Dear, Sakuma-kun." The sarcastic smile was still hanging upon Fudou's face, but a thread of absence flashed through his eyes.

"What are you doing? Making a lonely expression to buy sympathy? I'm not falling for that." Sakuma muttered with dissatisfaction, though he couldn't help feeling a tingle of uneasiness for this rival whom had turned into the best of friends to him. He noted that Fudou had quite a hard past, Sakuma knew that well, it didn't matter whether he isolated himself from others or that horrible tone he uses with needles in them, they were all because of that unlucky past.

Suddenly, he rushed forward, hugging the boy in front of him tightly.

"S-Sakuma, you..." Startled by Sakuma's sudden action, Fudou's usual poisonous mouth seized to work.

"You're always by yourself... aren't you lonely?" He asked in a soft tone.

Due to the shock, Fudou's mind had gone completely blank, his expression had less of a mischievous look, those green eyes showed a rare glint of gentleness. "Ah, not anymore." He struggled a little, as if he had some unusual perspective to explain to Sakuma. As for the smart ass' sidekick, Sakuma, it was as if he had the power to mind-read, awaited for his opinion.

After a while, Fudou forcefully ripped off Sakuma's eye-patch, golden orange eyes stared into sea green ones. His fingers slid down Sakuma's beautifully curved chin, trailing towards his right ear, fixing a couple of loose locks, then adding onto that, he placed his lips near Sakuma's left ear, a small smile hooked up on the edge, stating in a low voice with no sign of sarcasm in it, "Idiot, aren't here with me right now?"

* * *

**Matsurei: More tomorrow! It's winter break after all! Here's an early Merry Christmas, everyone! ^^ I shall work on the last chapter now...**


	4. 04

"Humph, I never knew you actually wanted me to stay by your side so desperately!" Breaking the awkward silence, Sakuma came to realization first, he couldn't help teasing Fudou a little anyways, however.

"Shut your trap, or you'll find yourself completely naked in front of Inazuma Japan!" Realizing his earlier out of character-ness, Fudou quickly put on a menacing aura, provoking his team mate underneath him, the hotness around his red ears were not able to hide the true embarrassment he felt inside though, the only thing he could do was stare down at the lowly face which had caused all of this.

"Oh, you dare?" Sakuma gave him an equally provoking look, who could have thought that this joker on the field would really be this serious!

"Damn, then why don't I just let you experience it now!" Fudou shouted in the midst of his fiery anger, he then forcefully ripped down Sakuma's jersey. His thin fingers trailing along the collar of Sakuma's casual clothing underneath, noticing the annoying presence of the buttons, he started to remove them one by one...

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop tugging on my clothes! You bastard! Aah... the buttons will break if you keep ripping them off like that! Fudou Akio, I will count to ten and you'd better remove your perverted hands off me by then..."

This afternoon, from the outside of the police station came various strange yet tempting sounds, causing curiosity, faces flushing and hearts thumping.

**Heh. I guess that cold and arrogant Fudou Akio will probably never be lonely again from today on.**

****FIN.


End file.
